Lost Love (Come What May)
by magicks
Summary: Sara's case affects one of her friends more deeply than she realizes. Angsty gabefic. Light slash. *Chap 2 is a challenge*
1. The story

Lost Love (Come What May) 

Author: magicks 

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to TNT and Top Cow. And whoever wrote "Come what May." I own nothing but my desire for a certain dark haired antique dealer. 

Summary: Sara's new case affects one of her friends more deeply than she realizes. Angsty Gabefic. Light slash. 

A/n: This was orginally a songfic with the film version of "Come What May" from Moulin Rouge. Somehow, fluff got stuck on the end. 

A/n 2: As I said, this is slash. No one writes Gabe gay, and I thought I would rock the boat. As depressed as I woud be if this was true, why is it never considered? 

"You're sure? Ok, thanks anyway. See ya, Gabe." Sara hung up the phone, disgruntled. Gabe hadn't been able to shed any new light on their case, even though the victim was a well known dealer of ancient artifacts. Oh, well. He had enough on his plate with his own business and research on the Witchblade. And lately he seemed so down, she didn't have the heart to be angry with him. She turned back to her two partners. "Gabe says he hasn't heard of Rolings making any big purchases lately, or any disputes between him and other buyers. I guess that cuts the feud theory. What's next?" 

"Checking out his favorite haunts. His friends said he spent a lot of time at this one club downtown, Dracoseine. Someone there might know more about what he was doing that got him killed." Danny replied. 

"Cool. I'm up for some clubbing." Jake was eager to get out of the small office, and if it was to go somewhere where he had a chance to pick up girls, then who was he to complain? "When do we head out?" 

"Easy, rookie," Sara said good-naturedly. "Work before play. We need to get inside first." 

Fifteen minutes and a phone call to the club's manager later, the three detectives agreed to meet outside the club at 7:00. Thanks to the manager, they were on the guest list and had no trouble getting into the packed establishment. Unfortunately, inside was a different story. It took them close to twenty minutes to find a table, situated in a dark corner of the room. Jake groused about it being so far away from the bar and the stage, but Sara told him to be quiet. "We're not here to get drunk and pick up chicks, rookie." 

"Maybe you're not," Jake muttered, but shut up when Sara glared at him again. Danny stood up. "Well, I'm going to ask around, see if anybody knew Rolings well. Hold the table?" 

"I'll go with you," Jake offered. "We can get more women-uh, question more people that way." 

"Right." Danny looked at Sara. "You gonna be alright by yourself here, Pez?" 

"No, I think the wall's going to try to make a move on me," Sara replied sarcastically. "I'll be fine, Danny. I've been to shoe sales at Macy's that looked more dangerous than this place." 

"You've been inside Macy's?" Jake asked incredulously, then ducked as a cardboard container listing the specials of the house came flying at him. 

"I know you can take are of yourself, but I just wanted to make sure." Danny said. "With Casanova over here, we might be awhile." He gestured to Jake, who had wisely given up teasing Sara and gone back to ogling the women walking around. 

"Yeah, awhile," Jake said absently. Sara exchanged a look with Danny, who sighed and let Jake drag him towards the first gaggle of women. "Give me time." 

Sara watched amusedly for a little while, then scanned the crowd for any of the friends they had interviewed, who hopefully brought some they hadn't. Maybe the elusive boyfriend William Rolings supposedly had. Everyone knew the dealer was openly gay, but a few of his close friends had hinted that he had been seeing somebody. Of course, they all said it was just "suspicion." Sara wasn't so sure. If she could find him, he might be able to give them a lead. But she hadn't been able to dig anything up on him. He was out of the picture, and it was as though he'd never been. Maybe he hadn't. 

Sara's search was stopped when the room darkened and the stage was lit with a spotlight. The emcee announced the first band to perform, and a soft rock song began. Sara looked over the crowd once more, then settled back in her seat to enjoy the music. 

********************* 

A half an hour later, Danny returned to the table, sans Jake. "He said he had to interrogate one of the friends more thoroughly," Danny explained. 

"Uh huh," Sara said wryly, as she watched Jake lead the young woman on to the dance floor. "Well, if he isn't done 'interrogating' by the end of the next song I'm leaving. Did you find anything?" 

"Nothing we didn't already know." 

"Great." The lights dimmed when the fast song finished playing, and the emcee stepped out. "Our next act, ladies and gentlemen, has been here before. Many of you may recognize him. He has returned to sing only one song, but for what he has to say, that's all he needs. Ladies and gentlemen, for his return and final performance, I give you.... Angel." 

The spotlight dimmed and the curtains parted, showing the silhouettes of a harpist, a violinist, a pianist, and a young man sitting on a stool in the middle of the stage. The man raised his head and said softly, "This is dedicated to someone I lost, someone very close to me." Sara started. She knew that voice. Very well, in fact. But it couldn't be, could it? It sounded so different from what she was used to hearing. It couldn't be him. Slowly the harpist and violinist began to play, and a haunting melody filled the air. Still cloaked in shadows, Angel lifted his head higher and began to sing. 

_Never knew I could feel like this,_

__

_Like I've never seen the sky before_

__

Now Sara was sure of it. She'd never heard him sing, but the voice was too familiar, and she had a gut feeling that told her all she needed to know.__

__

_Want to vanish inside your kiss_

__

__It couldn't be. But it was. "Gabriel?" she whispered, before being hit with a vision. 

__

_Seasons may change, winter to spring_

__

_But I love you, _

__

_until the end of time_

^^Gabriel, sitting with William Rolings arm around his shoulders, smiling and talking animatedly. Gabriel, opening the door to his apartment to let Rolings in before kissing him quickly on the lips.^^ 

_Come what may, _

__

_come what may_

__

_I will love you until my dying day_

__

^^Gabriel and Rolings dining together in a restaurant, each content just to be in each others' company. Rolings laughing at a joke Gabriel had made before pecking him on the cheek. Gabriel singing onstage at the club, staring at Rolings, who was beaming at him from a table in the front.^^ 

_Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place_

__

_Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace_

__

_Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste_

__

_It all revolves around you._

^^Rolings looking up from his work, smiling widely and walking across the room of his shop to hug Gabriel, who had just entered. Rolings, covering Gabriel's eyes and leading him into a dining room witha table set for two, and several gifts at the chair of one place. Gabriel opening his eyes and lighting up, turning around to kiss William soundly on the lips. ^^ 

_And there's no mountains too high_

__

_No rivers too wide_

__

_Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side_

__

__^^Rolings drawing Gabriel to a couch and sitting down. William lifting a single red rose from a side table and handing it to Gabriel, gazing into his eyes and saying "I love you." before kissing him tenderly.^^__

__

_Storm clouds may gather_

__

_And storms may collide_

__

__^^Gabriel collapsing into Rolings arms, tears streaming down his face. Rolings drawing his arms around the smaller man, stroking his hair and shushing him.^^__

__

_But I love you _

__

_Until the end of time_

__

_Come what may,_

__

__^^Gabriel listening to Sara talk about the new case, then, as soon as she had left, sliding down the wall to sit huddled on the floor, sobbing. Gabriel sitting listlessly in his apartment, red-eyed and staring into space. Gabriel, picking up the phone and calling the manager to schedule his show, his last gift to William.^^__

__

_come what may,_

__

__^^Gabriel, loading his handgun and tucking it into his bag before leaving for the club.^^ __

__

_I will love you_

^^Gabriel, asleep in bed with William, arm sprawled over his body and head pillowed on his chest, for one of the few times in his life, happy.^^ 

The song finished and Sara was jolted out of her vision by the resounding applause that followed. Several of the women, and even some of the men, had tears in their eyes. Danny, among other people at the tables, was standing up, applauding wildly. Angel stood and bowed, always silhouetted. The spotlight shone on each of the musicians as they took their turns bowing, but it never lit the singer's face. When the crowd was quiet, Angel took the mic once more. "I just want to say thank you," he stated. His voice was clear and strong, but threads of sorrow laced each word. "And goodbye." with that he took one final bow and left the stage. 

The crowd exploded into applause again, and the musicians took their final bows and left the stage before anyone sat down and stopped clapping. 

"He has real talent. That was beautiful," Danny commented. "It's a shame he's going to stop performing." 

"Yeah," Sara replied. 

"Well, you ready to go?" he asked, looking at her rather concernedly. He wasn't used to seeing Sara so distracted, although lately it had become a more common occurrance. 

"What? Uh, no," Sara said. "I think I'm gonna check this place out a little more." She stood and started moving towards the stage. The last few images of the vision kept returning to the surface of her mind, causing her to almost run to the performers entrance. The guard let her in as soon as she flashed her badge, although the look on her face may have had more to do with his cooperation. She tore through backstage, asking everyone she saw if Angel had been there. Finally one guitarist said she saw him outside, walking towards Central Park. "He looked really bummed," the young woman observed. 

"Thanks," was all Sara got out before she dashed out the door, running for the park. She found him sitting on a bench, holding the gun in both hands. She approached him carefully, so as not to startle him into doing anything stupid. "Gabriel." 

He shot up and spun around, eyes wild. "Who's there? Who are you?" 

"Gabriel." Sara repeated, more gently. She stepped toward him, out of the shadows. In the light of the streetlamp she could see his features more clearly. His eyes were puffy, and a few stray tears still ran down his cheeks. He looked like he hadn't slept in days, and his clothes hung so loosely on him it looked as if luck was the only thing keeping them there. His face was pale, and his hair wild. It was all she could do to keep from running up to him hugging him to her. 

"Sara." He was calmer now, having recognized who she was, but still tense, like a wild animal, ready to bolt. "What are you doing here?" 

"I saw your performance," she explained. "You were wonderful," she added. "I didn't know you could sing." 

"Yeah, well, there's a lot of things you don't know about me," he muttered. 

"I know about William," Sara said. 

"You don't know jack." Gabriel hissed. 

"I know he was your lover." 

"Wrong," Gabe whispered, "he was my life." 

Sara took another step. "I know that he wouldn't want you to die, not like this. Please, Gabe, not like this." 

"Why not?" Gabriel asked, glancing down at the gun still in his hand. "What is there to live for now that he's gone? Oh God," Gabe staggered back, as if realizing the news for the first time, "he's gone. I loved him so much, Pez, and he's gone." Voice finally breaking, he stood stunned. "I was really in love, Sara." 

Sara saw her chance, and took it. Darting forward, she plucked the gun from his hands and tucked it safely in her belt, before hugging him tightly. His legs gave out, and he fell against her, sobbing into her chest. She said nothing, just held him and let him cry it out. It was what he needed. When he calmed down, she led him out of the park to his car. She held out her hand for the keys. Wordlessly, he acquiesced and let her drive him home. It wasn't until they were both settled on the couch in his apartment that anything was said. Sara spoke first. "Why didn't you tell me about him?" 

"I didn't know how you would react." 

"I would be happy for you, Gabe." 

"Oh," was all Gabe said. He paused, then continued softly, "my father wasn't." 

Sara's temper flared as she realized one of the scenarios in her vision. If she ever met Mr. Bowman, he was going to find out *exactly* how his son felt. but she couldn't worry about that now. Taking Gabe's hand in her own, she requested, "Tell me about him." 

For hours Gabriel told her about his relationship with William Rolings. How they met at the club, and how Will had convinced him to try out for a spot on Thursdays. How shy he had felt being attracted to a guy, and how supportive and gentle William had been. Their first date, and the ones that followed. How William knew just how to make him laugh, and how comforting Will had been when he had come out to his father. How he had grown to love him more and more, and how he was loved in return. 

Then Sara told him stories of David Germaine, and other people she had lost. She told him of her father, and of her friend Maria, who had also been murdered. They talked until dawn, when Gabriel finally fell asleep in the middle of an anecdote about Sara's childhood. Sara smiled at the young man whom she called "little brother" in her heart, and pulled a blanket over him, tucking him in securely. She kissed the top of his head lightly, wishing him sweet and peaceful dreams, and headed home. 

******Three weeks later****** 

"Done," Danny declared as he signed his name to the last piece of paperwork. "And good riddance. That case drove me nuts." 

"Tell me about it," Jake said, "and the worst part was finding out he died for no good reason." 

"Well, money makes the world go round," Danny replied, filing the folder away and grabbing his coat. "but now it's over, and I'm going home." 

"It's too early for me, I'm gonna shoot some pool. You up for a little nine-ball, Sara?" Jake asked. 

"No, sorry, Jake. I gotta go see somebody." Sara put on her jacket and left the office. 

********************************* 

Gabriel stood in the cemetery, staring at the grave. "Sara solved your murder," he said. "The lady's behind bars. Her trial's next week." He looked like he was going to continue, but kept quiet. Finally he blurted out, "I miss you, Will. God, I miss you so much I don't know what to do. Some days, it hurts to breathe because I know you're not. But I'm still here." Blinking back tears, he laughed slightly. "I'm still here. That's gotta count for something, doesn't it? I haven't kicked the bucket yet. Of course, that's partly due to Sara. I was on the edge for a little while, but she pulled me back, and I'm getting past this. I don't think I'll ever get over it completely, but I'm beginning to see how I can live with it." Gabriel drew a singel red rose from his pocket and placed it on the tombstone. "Remember that I love you, William Rolings." 

_But I love you,_

__

_until the end of time_

******Six months later****** 

"Aw, shit." Tired and sweaty, Sara ran out of the gym and reached her apartment in no time. Grabbing a quick shower, she dressed and applied makeup with one hand while blow-drying her hair with the other. She finished all three tasks just as the doorbell rang. "I hate it when he's on time," she grumbled, double checking the place to make sure no embarassing personal items were left out. She then opened the door and greeted her guests. Gabriel stood next to a nervous looking young man his age with sandy blonde hair and bright blue eyes. Both were sharply dressed in nice shirts and slacks, and the blue-eyed young man wore a beautiful black duster; Gabriel had donned his brown leather jacket. 

"Hey, Sara," Gabe greeted her as she ushered them into the apartment. "Gabe." She hugged him warmly before turning to the young man. "Aren't you going to introduce me?" 

"Of course," he replied. "Sara, this is Elijah Lindor. Eli, this is Sara Pezzini." 

"So nice to finally meet the great Sara Pezzini," Eli said, offering his hand and flashing a dazzling smile. "Gabe wasn't exagerrating when he said you were beautiful." Sara took it firmly and returned the smile. "Nor was he when he called you a great flatterer." 

Eli's smile became a grin. "He talked about me?" Gabe groaned. "Don't encourage him, Sara. He's got an ego bigger than mine. Hey!" The last comment was directed toward Eli, who had just swatted him on the arm. "What was that for?" 

"Don't embarass me. There's a lady present." Eli proclaimed. 

"Really? Where?" Gabe pretended to look around the room, dodging a swat from Sara only to be hit again by Eli. "Ouch! Now what was that one for?" 

"Sara." Eli replied simply. Sara laughed lightly. "Thank you, Eli." 

"Think nothing of it, madam." he said, bowing exagerratedly. "I must apologize for my boyfriend's behavior. He obviously has no idea how to treat someone of the opposite sex." 

"Yeah, he's Mr. Old Fashioned," Gabriel commented. 

"Ah, good, maybe you can finally teach him some manners," Sara joked. Eli looked shocked, then shook his head dramatically. "That, madam, is a feat to great for even me to accomplish." This time it was he who dodged a smack from Gabriel, who looked properly indignant. "I have manners!" 

"Of course you do, Gabe," Eli said sweetly. "What part of the Stone Age they're from is something I haven't figured out yet, but- hey!" this time Gabriel's hand had found its mark, and Eli rubbed the back of his head emphatically. 

"Who's side are you on, anyway?" Gabriel said. "Yours, always," Eli replied, putting an arm around Gabe's shoulders and drawing him in for a quick, chaste kiss. Gabe grinned like a Cheshire cat, and pulled Eli towards him again. The second kiss was neither quick nor chaste, and it took Sara a couple times of clearing her throat before either boy looked up. Eli looked thoroughly embarassed, and even Gabe had the grace to blush. Sara smiled indulgently at both of them. "As much as I know you two want to finish what you started, we do have reservations, and I want to get there before they 'forget' and give our table away." 

"Oh, yeah, sure Pez, but that reminds me, could I, uh, use the facilities?" Gabe asked. 

Eli shook his head. "I told you not to have that fourth Coke." 

Sara tried valiantly to keep from laughing. She really did. Buit the temptation proved too much when she saw Gabe shift uncomfortably and look longingly at the small door to the bathroom. "Sure, Gabe," she chuckled. "You know where they are." 

Eli sighed as he watched his boyfriend dash to the other side of the room. "I can't take him anywhere." When the door was closed, he turned to Sara. "So, you've got me alone. Is this the part where you say that if I hurt him you'll kick the crap outta me?" 

"No," said Sara lightly. Then her eyes darkened. "I can do much worse." 

Eli tensed visibly, and Sara decided to cut him a break. "But I won't. At least, not right now. You make him happy, and I'm glad for that. It's been a long time since I've seen him smile." Just then Gabe stepped out of the bathroom. "Is everything alright out here?" 

Sara looked at her little brother, then at his boyfriend, then back to Gabriel. She smiled. "Everything is just fine." 


	2. A challenge

Ok, I'm adding this challenge as a second chapter to "Lost Love," even though it has nothing to do with said story. Now, I keep hearing how much everybody loves Gabe, and how you've *considered* writing a fic about him, but the truth is very few people do! I love reading Gabriel ficcies even more than writing them! So I'm posting this challenge(s) to get your creative juices flowing. 

Challenge #1: the serious fic 

Basically, this is a fic centering on Gabe and Sara, w/ whoever else you want as the other main characters. It has to include: 

1) a creative murder (e.g. someone being gutted like a fish, or their head cut off and sewn on backwards; none of that boring shot to the chest or hit on the back of the head) 

2) Gabe has a secret; Sara finds out 

3) Gabe hurt/ Sara comfort (b/c of the secret or something else? I don't know.) 

4) the Witchblade doesn't activate (!!!), and someone (not Sara) gets hurt 

5) the murderer is someone you would never suspect (can't be Gabe or Sara) 

Well, I was going to put more, but then it would be overrun by my obsession w/ Gabriel, so I leave the rest to you. Could be a Gabe/Pez, could not, who knows? 

Challenge #2: the sillyfic 

This is for anyone with a bit of spare time and no ideas what to write. Has to have: 

1) Sara, Gabe, and a prodigious amont of alcohol 

2) a pink flamingo lawn ornament 

3) karaoke caught on tape 

4) the song "Three Blind Mice" 

5) a Backstreet Boys CD or a Dead Puppies CD 

6) The Who 

7) disco 

8) a bet 

9) someone (extra points if it's Danny or Jake) assuming Sara and Gabe slept together (when they didn't) 

10) somebody's left sock is missing 

Happy writing! 


End file.
